Family ties
by Kate McK
Summary: Christmas with the Bartowski's. Yip, that's pretty much it.


**Family ties**

A/N A little Christmas goodness for y'all. Have a merry one guys and remember – last one back to the Pole has to clean the reindeer stalls (yeah, I've been watching Xmas movies in between shopping, grating, baking and writing). Okay, so in the spirit of Christmas I will donate $1 for every review received on this story to phase 2 of the emmy4yvonne campaign (no, it's not a bribe). If you haven't voted and/or donated yet, please head over to the site and show your support. As always, I don't own Chuck.

* * *

The smell of gingerbread attacked her senses first. Sarah groaned softly and turned over. The other side of the bed was cold and empty. She opened one eye and spotted Chuck standing in the doorway carrying a tray.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Chuck grinned and took a step closer. Sarah pulled herself upright against the headboard and he placed the tray on her lap.

"What's all this?" she asked with a yawn.

"Breakfast in bed for my favorite girlfriend."

"A gingerbread man and coffee?" she raised a questioning eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean favorite girlfriend?"

Chuck laughed and leaned closer, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Giving me the scary face? That's okay, I still love you." Her frown turned into a heartfelt smile. "Hey, Sarah," he whispered when she took a careful sip of the hot coffee. She lifted her eyes to his. "Merry Christmas."

Sarah put the mug back on the tray and moved it to the floor. Turning onto her knees, she cupped his face in both hands. "Merry Christmas, Chuck," she whispered back before capturing his lips. When they eventually came up for air, she added "I can get used to this."

"Well, it is our first Christmas as a couple and you know what they say. It sets the tone for all future Christmases."

"In that case," Sarah responded seductively as she pushed him down onto the bed, "we better make sure we get it just right."

Chuck gave her his trademark Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Wow, Agent Walker, I think you have officially been heart warmed."

_**Much, much later**_

"Merry Christmas guys," Ellie called out as she kicked the door close behind her. Morgan popped up from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hi Ellie. Merry Christmas."

"What are you doing?" she asked as she put the casserole dishes down.

Morgan sighed. "Looking for Alex's gift. I hid it and I kinda forgot where." He scratched his beard.

"So where are Chuck and Sarah?" Ellie asked before he could rope her into the search.

Morgan shuffled uncomfortably. "I think they're starting a new Christmas tradition." He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway.

Ellie frowned. "What do you….oh," her eyes widened, "OH!"

"We're right here," Chuck answered as he stepped through the kitchen door with Sarah in tow. "And for the record, we were getting dressed." His clear embarrassment and the faint blush on Sarah's cheeks didn't do much in terms of selling that lie. Ellie politely remained quiet, but Morgan was Morgan.

"Yeah, it takes two hours to put on jeans and a shirt."

"Thin ice, Morgan," Chuck warned. He held a wrapped package out to him. "What was this doing in my sock drawer?"

Morgan slapped a palm to his own forehead. "Of course. Thanks Chuck, I knew it would be safe there." He reached out a hand to take it, but Chuck held the package above his head. Morgan jumped up to try and retrieve it, but had difficulty making up for the height difference.

"What did I say about staying out of our room, buddy?"

"Enough, guys," Sarah interrupted, snatching the gift from Chuck and handing it to Morgan. "Don't let it happen again Morgan." She ruffled his spikes a little. Morgan's hand immediately went to his hair trying to protect it from further abuse. Letting out a small laugh Sarah walked into the living room. "Merry Christmas, Ellie," she greeted and they shared a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah. You too, Chuck," she added when Chuck wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life.

"Group hug. Awesome," they heard from the door, but was spared a bone crushing embrace as Devon had his hands full with the turkey. He placed it on the dining room table. "Okay, that should be everything."

"Nope," Morgan commented as he peeked into the dishes, "I don't see any gravy."

"Ah, I should get on that." Sarah extracted herself from the hug. "Why don't you set the table in the mean time?" she asked Chuck when she passed him, running her hand briefly over his chest.

"That I can do. You gonna help, Morgan?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Morgan ducked slightly when he passed Sarah, just to be safe. "How many people are we talking?"

"Ten," Chuck answered in union with Sarah's "Nine". She shot him a puzzled look. "Uhm…Casey is bringing a date," Chuck tried to cover. Sarah smirked. He couldn't lie to her to save his life.

"Anyone I know?" she asked innocently.

Chuck shook his head from side to side. "Yeah," he responded reluctantly. "But he wants it to be a surprise." Ellie watched the exchange and realized Chuck have talked himself into a corner.

"Anyone for some eggnog?" she saved.

Everyone groaned in union. "I think we had our fill last night, thanks Sis. But we do have a few bottles of very nice wine. And grape juice for you of course."

"I'll get that," Devon offered. "Why don't you sit down and relax, babe? We have everything under control."

"Thanks, but I think I'll give Sarah a hand in the kitchen."

Everyone was busy with their various tasks when Chuck's phone rang. He shoved the forks into Morgan's hands and rushed to his room to answer it. When he returned he walked up to Sarah, taking her gently by the shoulders.

"Do you mind keeping an eye here, El? There's something Sarah and I need to take care of."

"Another change of clothes, Chuck?" Morgan quipped from the dining room. Chuck grabbed a wine cork and threw it in his direction. Morgan ducked to the right, only to take a hit on the nose. "Hey," he protested, "you could have taken my eye out."

"Then you should stop telegraphing your moves," Chuck deadpanned as he led a baffled Sarah out of the apartment.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah asked when they found themselves in the courtyard.

"You'll see." He led her to the complex gate before moving in behind her covering her eyes. "It's time for you Christmas gift."

"It would be nice if I could see it."

"In a minute." Sarah felt him leading her carefully to the curb.

"Did you get me a new Porsche?" she pried.

"Not on a government salary, thank you very much." They stopped. "Okay, we're here. Ready?" Sarah nodded and Chuck removed his hands. Sarah opened her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. She looked back at Chuck stunned. "I wanted to ask him to wear a bow, but I was scared he'll start calling me Schnook again."

"Dad!" She called throwing her arms around her father.

"Hi Angel." Sarah extracted herself from Jack's embrace. He reached a hand out to Chuck. "Charlie."

"It's Chuck, Dad," Sarah corrected.

"It's a step up," Chuck responded shaking Jack's hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Burton."

"Call me Jack, Charlie-boy."

"Okay Jack. I'm gonna leave you two to catch up and I'll see you inside." Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm before he turned and gave him a tender kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How did I get this lucky?" she whispered in his ear.

"You broke your phone," Chuck teased, trying his best not to look embarrassed in front of Sarah's father.

Sarah and Jack were sitting on the edge of the fountain talking when Casey came out of his apartment. She stiffened a little as he nodded towards them. If Jack noticed, he didn't let on.

"Cop Face, fancy seeing you here," he greeted and got up to shake Casey's hand.

"Mr. Burton," Casey grunted. "Walker."

"Merry Christmas, Casey." She eyed him suspiciously.

"That reminds me," Jack reached in his inside pocket pulling out a cigar. "I won't take this one back." He handed it to Casey and received a thank you grunt in return. "Well, we better get inside."

"Go ahead, Dad, I'd like to have a word with Casey." She turned to him when her dad disappeared into the apartment.

"Don't worry, Walker," Casey said before she could get a word in, "everyone knows by now that when it comes to family, this team doesn't follow orders."

Sarah let out a relieved breath and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, John." Again he responded with a grunt. She followed Casey to her apartment and stopped in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe watching her family. Chuck was introducing her dad to Ellie and Awesome. Alex, Big Mike and Morgan's mom had arrived as well. Sarah couldn't help but feel that one person was missing. As if on cue, her phone rang. She quietly slipped out.

"Walker, secure."

"Frost, secure."

"Thank you for calling, Agent Frost."

"I should be thanking you, Sarah. I haven't spoken to my kids on Christmas for twenty years."

"It's the least I could do. I'll call them."

"Sarah, wait. I also want to thank you for following through on your promise. I heard what you did in Thailand."

"I shouldn't have let him gone on that mission on his own in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who suppressed the Intersect, so thank you for saving him. I know he'll be okay as long as he has his giant blond she-male by his side." Sarah could have been mistaken, but she would swear she heard a chuckle.

"I don't think I'm ever going to live that one down," she responded as she caught Chuck's eye through the window, waving him outside.

"It's a title to be proud off." Chuck joined Sarah outside mouthing the question 'mission?'. Sarah shook her head.

"I'll remember that. Merry Christmas. I'm handing you to Chuck now."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." She handed the phone to Chuck and winked at him when his face lightened up at the realization of who he was talking to. Leaving Chuck to have a private moment with his mom, Sarah went in search of Ellie.

When Chuck returned everyone started to take their seats for Christmas lunch. Chuck pulled Sarah into the hallway as they were still waiting for Ellie to join them.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe. He wasn't expecting to hear from his mother until she has managed to shut down Volkoff's operations.

"Says the guy who managed to get my dad here. In our living room."

"I guess we had the same idea. Dare I say this is a pretty awesome Christmas?"

"You dare say it." Sarah pulled Chuck's head towards her for a quick kiss. "Now we have to get back to our guests."

They have just taken their places at the table when Ellie walked in. Pausing behind Sarah, she enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Sarah replied shyly.

After lunch the men cleared the table before moving to the living room, beers in hand. The woman started putting the leftovers away and loading the dishwasher.

Jack took a seat next to Chuck. He motioned to Sarah in the kitchen. "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." Chuck smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before taking a swig of his beer. "So Charlie-boy," Jack continued in a low voice, "when are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?" Chuck choked and nearly spat all over the coffee table. Sarah, who could always sense when Chuck was in danger, looked up at them. Chuck gave her an I'm-freaking-out-but-I-can-handle-it-smile. With a grin of her own she returned to her conversation with Ellie.

"Actually," Chuck replied when he could speak again, "I'm planning on proposing on New Year's Eve…I mean…if that's okay with you, sir…uhm…Jack…I wanted to do it sooner, but she found my proposal plan and…if I could have you blessing that would be awesome…ur…I mean nice…great…yeah, it would be fantastic…"

"Chuck," Jack interrupted his babbling, "I would be honored to have you as a son."

* * *

"What a day," Chuck sighed tiredly as they pulled the covers back and got into bed.

"Yeah, we set the bar high, didn't we?"

Chuck smiled at her, holding out his arm. "Quiet time or cuddle."

"Cuddle," Sarah responded as she molded to him. "After." She started to place soft kisses along his jaw. "Christmas isn't officially over yet." Chuck swallowed audibly.

"Sarah," he whispered, "your dad is in the next room."

"It was nice of Morgan to give up his room," she replied between kisses.

"It was, but that's not what I meant." Chuck tried to squirm away, but Sarah had him in a tight grip. With a giggle she met his gaze.

"Don't worry, Chuck," she gave him a devilish smile, "it's a first for me too."

* * *

A/N A Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night (it 00:33 here, officially Christmas morning).


End file.
